How To Live Without You: The Vampire's Story
by TheRiverIsASong
Summary: Just remember- your neighbor could be a neck biting supernatural creature -On Hold


**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf the show, the actors, and the actresses belong to Jeff Davis along with MTV's producers and other's.**

**Author's Note: This story takes place a week after season three, episode twelve.**

**Enjoy the story, and do whatever else there is to do if you liked, and or loved this story. Thank you for taking your time to read this. Also, reviews on how to make the story better and or feedback is welcome and accepted.**

**Introduction:**

Cassandra Spencer was two hundred and ninety years old as of today.

Born in seventeen twenty-three, she grew up to be seventeen when a vampire snagged her from her home, dragged her into the darkness, and bit her neck, blood oozing everywhere.

The vampire then broke her neck, leaving her on the ground only to awake moments later with a sore neck and a taste for blood.

She started out to bite innocent humans, and then managed to move to animal blood, finding one's who aren't either poisoned or fully healthy. She picked the sick ones, or the injured ones, and ended their suffering to suck their blood, which was rather easier than expected.

She now roams the world, living on animal blood, looking for a life long companion who she hoped would survive long enough to love her.

She has meant her own share of supernatural creatures- werewolves, vampires, ghosts, witches, and the hunters.

Who could possibly forget the hunters?

Werewolf hunters, who just had the name of hunters.

Vampire hunters, who were given the name of slayers.

Ghost hunters, who were named paranormal investigators.

Witch hunters, who were called saviors.

Each supernatural group, as far as she knew, had their own hunters.

She didn't fear the slayers, but sometimes hunters would mix, trying to work together to kill her.

She had blended into each crowd of hunters at some point, learning tricks, lessons, and moves of defense by them, along with the rest of the supernatural creatures. They have given her survival skills and lessons, along with her own defense tools.

Cassandra had her own way of dealing with the hunters, and other supernatural creatures, but she was one who wouldn't kill no matter what.

She was innocent, well, felt like she was still innocent, and hasn't killed a supernatural creature for her whole life, but the takings of innocent humans still burned in her mind.

She attempted to forget it, but you can never forget something as terrible as that.  
Ripping people from families- husbands, wives, sisters, brothers, daughters, sons, uncles, aunts, grandparents, parents- you name it.

Life has been pure hell as she was forced to watch her loved ones and the ones she cared for die before her eyes.

Being the vampire was a curse.

You were basically immortal, no stopping unless a stake through the heart had happened, which it hadn't.

She often thought of staking herself, but she knew it wasn't the way to go.

She'd find romance and love somewhere out there.

No matter human or not, she'd find someone worthy of being her companion.

She's had a few in her past, but they never earned the title of being her companion.

She hoped that would end when she moves to Beacon Hills, California.

She wishes to find someone who will fall in love with her and become her companion.

She needed romance in her life.

Sometimes she'd think she doesn't deserve the romance, and other times she does.

She remembers a conversation with her lover, her near companion, and it went like this:

"Isn't it hard?" Looking over to her lover, she tilted her head.

"Hard?" Her lover questioned, wondering what she meant.

"Being so... human?" Leaving them in silence, he never answered her question.

Days when she woke up alone, she had everything.

She never had to kill.

She never had to hurt anyone.

She never had to live her teenager life over and over again.

She felt abandon.

Lost.

Sucked away.

Forgotten.

Nobody knew who she was.

Her name stayed the same.

Her face was the same.

She was the same.

But her memory was not.

And it hurt to know nobody knew her.

Nobody remembered her.

She didn't have to breath anymore.

No breathing.

No living.

No beating heart.

Just... dead.

She didn't have to hold her breath.

Sometimes it felt nice.

And other times it felt lonely.

She was alone.

She felt lonely.

She was lonely.

She has lived the same life over and over.

Yet it felt different every time.

New lover.

New place.

Same face.

Same voice.

Same name.

She was always the same.

Her lover was not.

Her life was not.

Her lover was alive.

She was dead.

And she had to make the choice of telling her lover what she was.

And then he would run away from her.

He could be frightened of her.

And she wouldn't blame him.

Who wants a neck biting supernatural creature as a lover?

Cassandra surely did not.

She aged, yet did not change.

Would Beacon Hills be her last stop for a long while?

**Author's Note: This will be the shortest chapter of the story. Most chapters will be over 4,000 words long. If you have any questions and or feedback, don't be afraid to review or PM me. I will answer all questions and feedback. Thank you for taking a shot in the dark for reading my story.**


End file.
